Sorry, sorry
by Bulecelup
Summary: Netherlands dan Indonesia bertengkar hebat...sangat hebat. fluff issue


**Title: **Sorry, sorry.

**Pair: **Netherlands/FemIndonesia-tan. (pleasekillmebecauseofthis...)

**Rate:**K

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: **Netherlands dan Indonesia bertengkar hebat...sangat hebat. fluff issue~

**© AXIS POWERS HETALIA **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Netherlands?!" suara Indonesia menggema di dalam rumah. Gadis berambut hitam ikal itu berdiri bertolak pinggang di hadapan Netherlands, sorot matanya terlihat sangat tajam.

"Aku tak percaya padamu, kau mencoba untuk meyakinkanku dengan suatu hal yang sama sekali tak benar!" Netherlands tak mau kalah kencang dari Indonesia. Kedua negara itu saling berteriak dan menyalahkan, entah mereka sedang mempeributkan hal apa.

Netherlands mendadak pergi dari hadapan Indonesia, ketika dia merasa kalau pertengkaran mereka tak ada gunanya sama sekali. Dia mengambil jaket miliknya yang tergantung di gantungan baju, sementara Indonesia masih meneriakinya untuk tak pergi, karena urusan mereka belum selesai.

"Nesia! Aku tak mau ribut denganmu, terserah dirimu sajalah, aku tak perduli denganmu!" itulah kata terakhir yang Netherlands ucapkan sebelum dia menghilang dari balik pintu depan. Tak lupa dia membanting pintunya tepat di hadapan Indonesia.

Indonesia mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena amarah yang mau membeludak, tapi yang terjadi dia malah menangis. Air mata dengan cepat membasahi wajah cantiknya, dan isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya yang kering.

Di luar, Netherlands baru saja mau membuka pintu pagar yang mengelilingi rumahnya. tapi dia tak merasa yakin untuk meninggalkan Indonesia sendirian di dalam keadaan seperti ini. dia bukanlah pengecut, meninggalkan sebuah masalah begitu saja tanpa membereskannya terlebih dahulu.

Maka setelah beberapa menit berputar-putar di patio depan rumah, akhirnya Netherlands memutuskan untuk masuk kembali kedalam. Dia membuka pintu dengan pelan sekali, supaya Indonesia tak tahu kalau dia kembali masuk.

Ketika dia berada di dalam, dia menemukan Indonesia tengah duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet tebal di ruang tengah, sambil menangis sampai terisak-isak.

"Oh Nesia..." seperti yang di ketahui, Netherlands paling lemah jika sudah melihat Indonesia terluka apalagi menangis. Secara refleks dia mendatangi 'isterinya' dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Indonesia menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya, agar air matanya tak jatuh lebih banyak lagi. Dan yang paling penting, dia tak ingin Netherlands melihatnya sedang menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Nesia.... kurasa aku sudah keterlaluan... sungguh, Maafkan aku..." Netherlands mendesakan pipinya ke Indonesia, kedua tangannya mengunci pinggang mungil gadis itu dengar erat.

"Tidak...maafkan aku, aku yang salah...seharusnya aku tidak..." Kata Indonesia, dia masih menutupi wajahnya. Netherlands langsung mengencangkan kuncian tangannya kepada Indonesia, dan mengelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat tanda agar Indonesia tak mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena adu mulut mereka.

"Hey, hey, sudahlah jangan di bahas lagi," Kata Netherlands. Lalu dia merundukan kepalanya hingga menyentuh pundak Indonesia. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya dengan lembut.

Indonesia perlahan berani untuk menurunkan telapak tangannya yang dari tadi menutup wajahnya, bercak air mata terlihat dengan jelas di tulang pipinya, kemudian dia memiringkan kepalanya kesamping sampai bertemu dengan kepala Netherlands yang berada di atas pundaknya.

"Kau hanya tak bisa bertengkar lama-lama denganku, iya kan, Netherlands?" kata sang gadis dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Walaupun masih ada beberapa air mata turun dari kedua mata cantiknya.

Netherlands mendengus. "Kali ini kita bertengkar cuman dalam 15 menit saja. dan itu lebih pendek daripada pertengkaran kita yang lalu..."

"Kita memang tak pandai dalam bertengkar ala Suami Isteri, Netherlands, jadi jangan memulainya. Apalagi bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini." Cemooh Indonesia.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengingatkanku..." Netherlands membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Indonesia, menghindari tatap muka langsung. "Bukan salahku kalau aku salah melihatmu jalan berdua dengan America. Aku kira itu kau..."

"Aww, Netherlands..." Indonesia lalu melingkarkan tangannya di kepala Netherlands, dan menerima raungan kesal dari pemuda itu karena telah memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: **"All I want is you", **_**by: Barry Louis Polisar**_ ~JUNO~)

**MATTGASM: **...Rasanya ada orang yang bilang mau _HIATUS _sampai tanggal _1 April 2010_... eh tapi malah ngebuat fanfict lagi... siapa ya, kira-kira?? Itu tuh... anak yang doyan nyolong Chocolatos di warung, nyari gambar mesra William Shatner/Leonard Nimoy, maniak Ikan asin, dan nge-freak banget sama Star Trek... duh itu anak, apa jangan-jangan udah masuk ke lubang neraka, kali ya?? Okelah, thanks for reading, live long and prosper! (---which is itu anak adalah gua sendiri. *gaplok*)

**OMAKE!: **Judul "_Sorry, sorry_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Super Junior M_.


End file.
